Kyoya and Haruhi, Parents!
by Shinigami Ruler
Summary: Kyoya and Haruhi try to hide the fact that Haruhi is pregnent. Will they be able to keep it from the host club members before the baby comes. Or will they figure it out during the 9 months.
1. Almost!

"Haruhi! My daughter! Get away from that scum of a pervert! " yelled Tamaki as he walked over to where Haruhi sat cuddling on the couch with Kyoya.

"Tamaki-sempai I am not you daughter, and mind your own business." retorted Haruhi who got up in a sitting position.

"Anyway Tamaki.." started Kyoya "Haruhi loves me and there's nothing you can do about it." Pushing up his glasses he got up and walked to the kitchenette.

"It is my responsibility to protect Haruhi's innocence! And that mean's not letting anyone take it from her!" Tamaki screamed, giving a deadly stare to everyone letting his eyes lingering on Kyoya for a minute to long.

"Boss, Haruhi chose Kyoya over you! It's not important.." the twins started "after all we still call dibs!" they said in unison. They walked over to Haruhi, who moved to the stand near Kyoya, and draped both an arm around her.

"Your still our toy.." Hikaru started

"And always will be!" Karou finished

"You guys are worse than Tamaki-sempai!" Haruhi said shrugging off the twins arms.

"Oh come on Haruhi! We all know Kyoya and you are hiding something!" the twins said. "What are you guys talking about?" asked Haruhi, giving them a nervous face. The same Kyoya had plastered on his face.

"If you don't know then we aren't telling you!" the twins said walking off to sit down on the couch. "I am telling you Kyoya those twins are going to be the death of me one day." Haruhi said joking around as she wrapped her arms around Kyoya's torso.

"Haruhi, can we go talk somewhere. We need to talk about the thing and the stuff." Kyoya said looking down at Haruhi. Haruhi looked up at him with a worried look. "Yeah, let's go." They pulled apart and walked out into the hallway.

In the Hallway:

Haruhi and Kyoya walked out into the hallway. Once they were out of hearing length. "Haruhi, it seemed like the twins knew bout the situation." Kyoya said giving Haruhi a worried look. "Kyoya, I a sure they don't know anything. They probably think I am just getting fat. Anyway speaking of the baby, today is the ultrasound to see what the gender is." said Haruhi giving her boyfriend, and about to be father of her child a half smile. "I love you! You know that Haruhi." said Kyoya "Yes, I know you do! And I love you back!" said Haruhi. She lifted her head and placed her lips onto Kyoya's. They stood there for about 3 minutes than pulled apart. "Let's go back. I bet Tamaki's freaking out.


	2. The Gender is?

Chapter 2

In the music room all the host members sat waiting for the days work to fold out. Everybody was dressed in their costumes. The theme was 'Demonic Angel'. Kyoya, Mori and Hikaru were dressed in demonic outfits. Tamaki, Karou and Honey were dressed in Angelic outfits. And Haruhi was dressed in a Demonic Angelic outfit.

"Okay listen up people…' started Kyoya who was typing away on his laptop, "we start in 3 minutes. Don't forget the way you dress is the way you need to act. So demons act naughty. Angels act innocent." Kyoya glared at all the hosts and looked at Haruhi. Quickly looking away he said. "Okay places!" As if in cue the door bust open, streaming in were the girls that enjoyed the host club's company.

"Oh Haruhi! I love how you have both sides. It's like you can't pick which side to go on." squealed one of Haruhi's clients. "I agree! Your elegant but then your rough. Such beauty!" squeaked another girl. "Girls, girls, settle down. Even though I am torn between the sides of naughty and nice. Doesn't mean I can't just be one." Haruhi said giving a deadly smile to the girls.

End Of The Day:

"Haruhi!" shouted Tamaki as he ran over to his daughter. 'Oh Haruhi! You were so perfect today! With the deadly smile and then the sweet smile. You them under a spell!" he screamed as he pulled her into a bear hug. "Tamaki-sempai! Get off!' Haruhi yelled as she pushed him off. "Ah." Haruhi clutched her stomach. Kyoya, who was watching the whole thing walked over to Haruhi trying to act all cool and calm. "Haruhi are you alright?" he asked. He looked at her calmly, but he really was nervous of what is happening. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I just got a stomach ache. I just need some rest." Haruhi started to walk toward the door. "I will take you home Haruhi. Let's go." Kyoya said offering his hand. They waved there farewells and walked out the door.

Once outside of the school Haruhi and Kyoya walked toward the awaiting car. They got in, while Kyoya told the driver where to head, Haruhi felt her stomach feel even more worse. She closed her eyes trying to calm down. And before she knew she fell asleep.

"Haruhi wake up we are at the hospital to see what the gender is." Kyoya said. As Haruhi woke up she totally forgot about the ultrasound. "Oh! I forgot. Let's go." she said. Kyoya opened the door, Haruhi got out of the car. They walked into the hospital, checked in then waited in the waiting room to be called. "Haruhi Fujioka!' a nurse shouted. Haruhi and Kyoya stood. They walked after the nurse into a room. The nurse did the normal check up and left to retrieve the doctor.

'Good afternoon, Miss. Fujioka. I am Dr. Stalk. I will be operating you ultrasound today. If you will please lay down and lift your shirt so we can have a look. As Haruhi did what she was told. And the doctor added the jelly and started to look at the baby, she felt a little excitement in her stomach. No it wasn't the baby moving, it was herself getting prepared to here what the gender was. "Okay…" the doctor started. Haruhi and Kyoya looked up at the doctor. Kyoya took her hand and squeezed, "the gender of the baby is…"


	3. Haruhi's Dad!

Chapter 3

"The gender is…female!" said Dr. Stalk. Kyoya looked down at Haruhi, who had tears swelling up in her eyes. "Why are you crying Haruhi?" he asked. "Oh Kyoya! I am having a baby girl! We are having a baby girl! I just can't believe that…" she started to cry tears of joy. "What, you can't believe what?" asked Kyoya wiping the tears away from her eyes. Haruhi continued, "I just can't believe that I am carrying a human being! A human being that is growing to be a wonderful child! A smart, beautiful child!" Haruhi pulled Kyoya into a hug.

The Next Day:

"Haruhi, can you come here for a minute." Haruhi turned from her job and saw Kyoya waving towards her to come here. "Yes?" she asked when she was near him. "Haruhi…" he whispered, "I believe that we should tell your dad today about the baby and what the gender is. Anyway, have you thought of a name yet?" Kyoya said. "Yes actually. I was thinking Michiko Kotoko Ootoori. Michiko means she is a smart, beautiful child. She has my moms name as her middle name. And of course your last name." Haruhi said smiling up at her handsome boyfriend. "Okay, well give me five minutes and we will go tell you dad okay?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "Okay!" she replied, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before going back to her job.

Five Minutes Later:

Kyoya and Haruhi sat in the car driving toward Haruhi's house. "Kyoya…" started Haruhi as she took his hand, "I am afraid of what he might say. Or what he will do." Kyoya looked at her and squeezed her hand, "Well there is no going back now…" Kyoya said gesturing toward Haruhi's apartment. Haruhi took a deep breath before getting out of the car.

Inside The House:

"Dad! I'm home!" Haruhi shouted as she walked into the living room where she found her dad sprawled out on the couch. "Oh! Hi Haruhi! Hello Kyoya!" Ranaka said sitting up. "What are you two doing here?" he asked gesturing for them to sit down. 'Well you see dad….I…am….Pregnant." said Haruhi. Ranaka looked at Haruhi then at Kyoya. "YOUR WHAT!" he screamed jumping up. "HARUHI! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! AND YOU KYOYA! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW MAD I AM AT YOU!" Ranaka walked over to Kyoya fists at his side. "Uh…Mr. Fujioka..sir..I didn't mean to it was just a accident." Kyoya said, walking backwards towards the door.

"Dad! We still have much more to tell you, can you just please sit down and listen!" Haruhi shouted. Ranaka stopped harassing Kyoya and walked over to the couch, and sat down. Haruhi and Kyoya sat on the other couch. "Okay, so yesterday we went to the doctor and had a ultrasound to see what the gender is a girl. Her name is going to be Michiko Kotoko Ootoori. She is due in about another 7 months." Haruhi said to her father. The whole time hoping that he wouldn't freak out once more.


	4. Dangers!

Chapter 4

"Okay…Let me think.' said Ranaka. Haruhi and Kyoya stared at Ranaka, they both has worried looks on their faces. "So…dad, are you okay. Are you going you going to pass out?" Haruhi asked looking at her father. "No, I'm fine. I just can't believe my only daughter is pregnant!" Ranaka shouted, jumping up and throwing his hands up in the air, laughing. "Uh…Mr. Fujioka? Are you okay?" Kyoya asked worriedly.

"My dear Kyoya! I am perfect! My Haruhi is pregnant with my first grandchild!" Ranaka shouted jumping around joyfully.

Flash Back In Ranak's Mind:;

My Haruhi's having a baby. A girl. And this is her first child. She is young. But this is my first grandchild. But she is to young. But the father is Kyoya. And I trust Kyoya to care for her. Okay this isn't as bad. I am going to except the fact that she's pregnant. But first I need to talk to Kyoya on how to be a parent!

Back to reality:

Haruhi and Kyoya stood up, filled with excitement. "So dad, does that mean you are okay with being a grandparent?" Haruhi asked. "Yes my dear daughter! But first I need to talk to Kyoya on how to be a good parent." replied Ranaka, putting an arm around Kyoya and guiding him to the kitchen. "We will be back in a minute!' Ranaka shouted as they walked away.

In The Kitchen:

"So Kyoya," Ranaka said looking up at Kyoya who was sweating from nervousness, "this is your first time being a parent. You are young, but rich. I just want to let you in on some pointers. When you first become a dad it is a happy time in your life. You would want to spend as much time as you can with you wife and daughter. I also recommend to show that you will care for Haruhi and your daughter, you should ask for her hand in marriage. That's just about the best you can do." Kyoya looked at Ranaka. "Sir. May I let you know that I would always care for Haruhi and my daughter no matter what. I will never think of anything to hurt her ever!' Kyoya said standing up. "Another thing…." Ranaka said heading for the door to the living room, "don't tell the other hosts about this. Wait until after the baby comes okay." Ranaka then looked into the living room and looked at Haruhi before walking in.

Kyoya just stood in the kitchen thinking of all the things Ranaka and him just talked about. He had to ask for Haruhi's hand in marriage. He was fine with that, of course. The only thing that was on his mind was that how will he break the news to the other host's after the baby. Even though he knows how they will react. 'Kyoya! I am about to go to the store want to come with me?!' Kyoya turned toward the living room to see Haruhi looking at him. "Yeah! Sure, let's go," Kyoya replied.

Haruhi and Kyoya walked towards the grocery store. They were talking about if they should have a baby shower or not. Haruhi kept saying yes, when Kyoya said no.

"Why!" Haruhi pleaded "Because Haruhi, we don't want to many people knowing especially the other host's." replied Kyoya. This made Haruhi quiet for a minute before she said, "That's right. Okay we won't have a baby shower."

They were soon in front of the grocery store. Haruhi went inside to look for what she needed, while Kyoya waited outside. Haruhi was near the tuna when she heard a scream come from the other aisle. She walked toward the aisle to see a man push the woman to the ground. "Hey! What do you think your doing!" Haruhi shouted as she set down her basket and walked toward the man. "Oh! What are you planning to do little girl! Call you daddy or the cops!" laughed the man as he walked toward Haruhi. He had black, thick hair. And was about 6'1. "No! Actually I was planning to stop you myself!" Haruhi shouted. The man pushed Haruhi to the ground. He pulled his leg back like he was going to kick her. But before he can something knocked him over. Haruhi looked up to see Kyoya standing over her.

"You okay?" Kyoya asked helping her up. "Yeah, I'm fine." Haurhi said taking the hand he put out. Haruhi turned to see two cops walk away with the man and one police sitting next to the women. "Is she going to be okay?" Haruhi asked walking toward the women, The police officer looked up at Haruhi and nodded her head yes. "Thank you." the injured women croaked. "Your welcome." Haruhi replied. Her and Kyoya then bought what they came for and walked home. When they got home they told Haruhi's dad everything while Haruhi cooked dinner. When it was time to eat they ate in silence. It was 10 o' clock when Kyoya announced he was going home. "Bye, see you tomorrow Haruhi." Kyoya gave Haruhi a quick kiss and then walked out the door. "I love you Kyoya." Haruhi whispered to herself before going to finish studying.


	5. The Twins Find Out!

Chapter 5

The next day at school, everything was going smoothly. No one questioned Haruhi's stomach, and it was just quiet. Actually a little to quiet. "Hey Mori-sempai, have you seen Hikaru and Kaoru?" Haruhi asked. "Nope." replied Mori. "That's weird. I wonder what crazy thing there doing now?" said Haruhi. "Hey! Are you guys talking about us!" shouted the twins as they walked through the doors into the music room. 'Speaking of the devils," sighed Haruhi as she slumped down on the couch. "so, where have you two been?" she asked.

"Oh we were just thinking about stuff." the twins said in unison. "Actually! We have to ask you something Haruhi!" they grabbed her arms and dragged her off into the hallway. "What the heck! Let go of me! Hikaru and Karou! Let. Go!" Haruhi shouted as she was being dragged.

"Haruhi. We know your little secret." the twins whispered. Haruhi looked at the twins, hoping they weren't talking about the baby. "What secrets?" Haruhi asked secretly. "We know.." started Hikaru, "that your pregnant! Don't play with us!" Karou finished. Haruhi, with her eyes open of shock looked up at the twins, "How did you guys know! Don't tell anyone not even the rest of the hosts!" Haruhi shouted. 'Don't worry our little toy, we aren't going to tell anyone." said Hikaru. "Yeah! We don't want people harassing you about this! We care to much about you!" said Karou. The wins pulled her into a hug. "Oh thanks guys!" Haruhi said. "Well, let's get back I bet Kyoya is wondering where I am. Or what I'm doing." Haruhi said walking toward the music room. The twins followed, thinking 'wow, Haruhi is pregnant. And she is so young.'


	6. So who knows now?

Chapter 6:

Kyoya watched as Haruhi and the twins returned from their little chat in the hallway. He waited till the twins left her side, then walked up to her. "Haruhi, what did they say to you?" Kyoya whispered. "Well…you see…the twins know that I am pregnant. But besides that nothing important!" Haruhi said rubbing the back of her neck with a awkward smile on her face. "They what!" Kyoya shouted throwing his hands up in the air! "Calm down! You are going to cause a scene! Besides it's not that bad 2 out of five know." Haruhi said calming down her Shadow King boyfriend. "How am I to calm down when two other people know that your pregnant! And especially since it the twins! They can tell anyone! You can never trust them!" Kyoya growled, glaring at the twins, and growing a dark aura behind him. Haruhi not shocked by her boyfriends action, grabbed his hand and led him out into the hallway.

Once in the hallway Haruhi and Kyoya walked in silence. Haruhi was trying to calm Kyoya down. While Kyoya was trying to think of a way to not let anyone else find out about her. "Haruhi, this is going to be a hard pregnancy. People will question your stomach and your tiredness. And how weak you are. Along with the wrinkles that will form under your eyes." Kyoya nervously said, shaking his head. Haruhi cupped his face into her hands and kissed the tip of his nose. "Kyoya, we will think of something. I promise we will! And I know we will!" Haruhi reassured her boyfriend.

End Of The Day:

At the end of the day Haruhi and the rest of the hosts did their jobs and were just cleaning up when Haruhi's dad came running in, "Haruhi! We need to go! Today is your check up for the," Ranaka said but was cut off when Haruhi placed her hand on his mouth. "Dad! I don't think I want the rest of the host knowing just yet! So keep a low profile!" Haruhi whispered harshly into her fathers ear. "Oh sorry dear! Well we have to go anyway!" Ranaka said grabbing her forearm and dragging her out of the room, but before he stepped out in to the hallway he announced, " Kyoya, can you please stop by later." And with that he was gone with Haruhi.


	7. Shopping, Clothes and Marriage!

Chapter 7:

"Dad! You almost gave the secret away!" shouted Haruhi as her and her father walked through the halls toward the car. "Sorry Haruhi! It's just today we are going shopping for the babies clothes! It's going to be so exciting!" shouted Ranaka. They both finally got to car and got in. Ranak started the engine and drove away, heading toward the clothing store.

Once at the clothing store Haruhia and Ranaka walked around the girl newborn section. Looking at all the cute clothes. Haruhi just looked through the pants and shirts, while Ranaka looked at the dresses and skirts and all the girly girl stuff. "Oh! Haruhi! How about this Fusia dress with these cute Fusia sa ndals!" Ranaka shouted, holding up the clothes. "Sure dad! Put them in the cart. I have clothes over here as well." Haruhi replied walked toward the cart that was filled with pinks, blues, purples and greens.

Haruhi and Ranaka started to head to the cashier. 'Dad, this is a lot of clothes. Do you have enough money to buy it all?" asked Haruhi as she gave the clothes to the register person. "My dear Haruhi! Of course I have enough money! Anything for my daughters daughter!" Ranaka said giving his credit card to the lady. When they were done paying they headed out to the car and out the bags in the back seat. "Tanks dad!" Haruhi said hugging her father tightly. "Okay we have to go. Kyoya is probably waiting for us!" Ranaka said getting into the car. Then they were off.

Once at the house Haruhi saw that Kyoya was standing outside her door. When Kyoya saw the car he walked over and helped Ranaka with the bags while Haruhi opened the door. "Just the set the bags in my room so I can out them away later." Haruhi told her dad and Kyoya. While they were doing that Haruhi went into the kitchen and made some teas, and assembled a quick snack. Haruhi felt arms wrap around her stomach. She looked behind her to see Kyoya standing there. "Haruhi, I am so happy to have a daughter with you. And I am so glad to say that I love you and that you are my girlfriend." Kyoya said leaning in and giving Haruhi a kiss on the lips. "I love you to Kyoya!" Haruhi replied turning over and kissing him back.

"Whoa! I don't this happening in my kitchen!" Ranaka shouted as he walked into the kitchen startling Kyoya and Haruhi. Ranaka sat down at the table and served himself some tea. "So, why did you call me here today Ranaka?" asked Kyoya as he sat down along with Haruhi who set the snacks on the table before sitting down. "That is a good question Kyoya. I asked you to come here today because I need to talk to you about your future with Haruhi," Ranaka said taking a sip of his tea, "I am proposing that you and Haurhi get engaged than marries in a 2 years span." Haruhi and Kyoya stared at Ranaka like 'WHAT!' Than the conversation started.


	8. Talking some more!

Chapter 8:

"Dad! Are you serious!" shouted Haruhi jumping up from her seat. Kyoya on the other hand was just staring at Ranaka. "My dear Haruhi! I am not kidding about you and Kyoya getting married." said Ranaka grabbing Haruhi's hand, in a caring way. "Excuse me but Ranaka, we are only at the age of teenagers. Are you sure you want us to get married?" asked Kyoya, pushing up his glasses up his nose. "Oh! You think I want you to get married now! Oh no, not now! I mean like after the baby comes around 2 years later." said Ranaka putting his hands on his own cheeks, blushing completely.

"Dad! You scared the crap out of me and Kyoya!" shouted Haruhi grabbing her chest, making sure she wasn't going to have a heart attack. Kyoya seemed to relax now that he wasn't going to get married at the moment. "Oh! Haha! Sorry! I wasn't clear!" said Ranaka, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sir, are you trusting us that mush with responsibility with the baby, that you want us to also take the responsibility of marriage?" asked Kyoya, straightening his posture. Ranaka stared at Kyoya for a moment. He finally than spoke up, "I am trusting you to care for my daughter along with your child. There fore, if you show enough care for them you would already have had the thought of marriage. I am just bringing it up, hoping you would follow my ideal measure and take on full responsibility by marrying my daughter." said Ranaka, with a stern, solid voice. Kyoya and Haruhi both stared at him, eyes as huge as saucers. "I do intend to marry your daughter. That is how much I love her and out baby girl!" said Kyoya bowing his head.

"I am glad you say that!" said Ranaka, smiling form ear to ear. "Oh Kyoya! I love you so much that you know my answer would be yes, no matter what!" cried Haruhi, wrapping her arms around Kyoyas neck. Pulling him into a bear hug. Kyoya returned the hug. "Oh! Such Beauty! I give you my blessing! Now go talk baby shower! I want to have Haruhi enjoy herself being pregnant!" shouted Ranaka, running out of the room. mumbling something about a pinata and baby food challnges. "A baby shower!" Kyoya and Haruhi said at the same time. Before running after Ranaka.


	9. Baby Shower

Chapter 9:

"What!" shouted Kyoya and Haruhi, as they ran after Ranaka, who was still mumbling about all the baby shower stuff. "You two kids heard me! We are going to throw a baby shower for Michiko. We don't want her to feel unwanted now do we?" said Ranaka stopping to look at both Kyoya and Haruhi. "Uh, wouldn't that be a little hard now to keep Michiko a secret by having a baby shower. Wouldn't it be hard to not invite the rest of the hosts?" asked Kyoya, pushing up his glasses. "Oh that won't be a problem. I am only inviting family." said Ranaka, sitting down and grabbing a note pad and a pen. While Ranaka scribbled down the plans for the baby shower. Haruhi and Kyoya went into her room and started to discuss the shower themselves. Even though they both were against it.

Twenty Minutes Later:

"Well, it's a girl, so we will have light pink and fusia balloons. Along with pink plates, forks, spoons, knives and napkins." said Haruhi, to her baby daddy, Kyoya. "How about the cake?" Kyoya asked lying down on Haruhi's bed. "I was thinking the cake could be shaped like a teddy bear. And of course it will be pink icing and fondant. The filling will be strawberry, with strawberry whipped cream in the middle." said Haruhi. "I don't like strawberries. How about cherries. And we can keep the strawberry whipped cream." suggested Kyoya, putting his hands behind his head. "Sure." mumbled Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi! I have tons of fun challenges want to hear?" shouted Ranaka from the living room. "Sure dad!" yelled back Haruhi. "Okay so they are; baby food challenge, drinking fruit juice out of a baby challenge, guessing the width of your stomach. Now this one isn't a challenge, but we will have you and Kyoya have a dance! How does that all sound Haruhi?" shouted Ranaka. Haruhi sat on her bed for a second. "I like it! Good job dad!" said Haruhi. Kyoya sat up and placed his head on Haruhi's shoulder. Haruhi put her arms around Kyoya's neck and hugged him ever so lightly. "Kyoya, you know I love you. And I keep on saying that I do. But I can't seem to love you enough." whispered Haruhi. Kyoya raised his head and placed his lips on Haruhi's. "I love you more than anything on this Earth Haruhi! I love you!" said Kyoya.

For the rest of that Friday night, Haruhi and Kyoya laid in Haruhi's room looking up cute girl things for bay showers on Kyoya's laptop. After about an hour they fell asleep. Cuddle in each others arms. Ranaka walked in and looked at his son-in-law and daughter sleep. He watched them for a few seconds before turning off the computer, making sure to save their work. And pulling a blanket over them. He turned off the lights and left the door open just a smidge. 'I know that you will never hurt Haruhi or Michiko Kyoya. Please prove me right.' thought Ranaka before finally walking out of the room.


	10. Whoa Mrs Ootori!

Chapter 10:

As Ranaka walked out of Haruhi's room, he walked towards the living room and slouched down onto the couch. 'My Haruhi is just a teenager and she is already pregnant**. **I wasn't expecting her to have children till she was around the age of 20.' thought Ranaka as he put his hand to his forehead. "But I am going to except it and care for Michiko!" shouted Ranaka out loud. He immediately shout is hand up onto his mouth. He didn't want to wake up Haruhi and Kyoya who were only a room away from each other.

Kyoya shifted to his side to look face to face with Haruhi. Who was sound asleep. 'How much cuter can she get?' thought Kyoya, as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Causing her to twitch, then relax again. "I love you Haruhi!" whispered Kyoya, kissing Haruhi lightly on the nose. This time she twitched and her eyes shot open. "You okay Kyoya?" asked Haruhi, propping herself on her elbow. "Nothings wrong babe. I just couldn't stop beautiful you look in bed." chuckled Kyoya. Kyoya laid back down on his back and closed his eyes.

Haruhi just watched as her boyfriend went back to sleep. Showing that he isn't leaving and is staying the night. 'I have no problem with him staying at all!' thought Haruhi, lying back down on her side and closing her eyes. Before she even knew it she was deep in her dream.

Haruhi's Dreamscape:

Haruhi was running through the woods, bow and arrows in hand. She dodged the bullet that was aimed at her head. And shot a arrow at the enemy. Haruhi began to run faster and faster till she reached the edge of the cliff. "Dang it!" shouted Haruhi. She looked behind her to see 5 men surrounding her, each having a gun. "Your surrounded. Surrender and come with us." said one of the men. "Never!" shouted Haruhi. She turned toward the cliff and jumped off. Doing a flip and perfectly landing at the bottom. As Haruhi ran she could hear the commotion of all the angry men behind her. Hearing "Dang it! Hurry after her!". Haruhi ran and ran until she finally made it to her destination. Her humble home, the palace.

Back To Reality:

"Haruhi, are you awake?" Haruhi opened her eyes to see Kyoya staring at her. "Now I am. What's wrong?" she asked. "I just wanted to ask you something?" said Kyoya. "Sure what is it?' asked Haruhi. "Will you actually marry me if I asked you?" asked Kyoya, cupping his hand around her cheek. "Of course I will! I love you. I think the worst thing I can do is say no. And I bet if I say no it will hurt you. And Michiko would grow up with out a father." said Haruhi. Haruhi saw a tear fall down Kyoya's cheek. "Well, that answers it," Kyoya got up and knelt down on the floor, "Haruhi Fujioka, will you marry me?" asked Kyoya. Haruhi gasped and put her hands to her mouth. "Of course! Yes! Yes! I will say yes forever!" shouted Haruhi before she jumped into Kyoya's arm, kissing him on the lips. "I love you!" Haruhi said. "I love you more!" replied Kyoya.


	11. The Whole Crew

Chapter 11:

Saturday morning was quiet and peaceful. Until, "Haruhi! Are you in there!" shouted Tamaki as he banged on the front door of Haruhi's apartment. Inside Haruhi and Kyoya were trying to hide all the baby stuff. While Ranaka cleaned up the baby shower ideas. "Coming!" shouted Haruhi as she walked to the door. Just when she opened it Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Hikaru and Karou were standing in the door way. "My daughter! We thought you were taken!" shouted Tamaki as he jumped to give Haruhi a hug, who stepped out of the way causing Tamaki to face-plant onto the floor. "Haru-chan! Do you have any cake! I heard you had cake!" said Honey tugging at Haruhi's arm, toward the kitchen. "I don't think that's a good idea Mitskuni." said Mori in a monotone voice. "But I want cake, Takashi!" squealed Honey. "It's alright Mori-senpai. I have plenty of sweets. He can have some." said Haruhi, disappearing into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here!" shouted Tamaki at Kyoya, pointing a finger at his chest. "I simply slept over. Is that a problem?' said Kyoya, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Yes it's a problem! You slept over Haruhi's house! How dare you invade her privacy!" shouted Tamaki. "Boss. They are together, there is nothing wrong with a boyfriend sleeping over. And Ranaka knew about it. So its alright." said the twins in unison.

Haruhi walked out of the kitchen with a platter filled with cakes, pies, custards and muffins. "Here you go Honey-senpai. Everybody else can has some to." said Haruhi placing the platter on the coffee table. "Thank you Haru-chan!" squealed Honey before devouring a piece or key lime pie. Kyoya walked over to Haruhi and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Haruhi put her head on his shoulder. "I got to go get changed. So do you. I think my dads clothes fit you?" said Haruhi. "Well, lets go see." replied Kyoya. The two left the other hosts eating the sweets and walked into Haruhi's room. "Stay here and I will go see if he has anything." said Haruhi before walking out of the room to her father's. Kyoya took of his shirt and folded it up on the bed.

When Haruhi came back she had a pair of blue jeans, and a plain white shirt. "I hope these will work. It's all I could find." said Haruhi giving Kyoya the clothes. "They work just fine." Kyoya replied. He took the shirt and put it on. He then changed into the pants. Haruhi rummaged through her closet. She took out a pair of blue jeans and a dark-blue shirt. She quickly than changed into her outfit. "That outfit looks good on you." said Kyoya, gesturing for Haruhi to turn around in a circle. "You look….good in that outfit to." said Haruhi, walking over to Kyoya and giving him a tight hug. Kyoya returned the hug by picking Haruhi up and twirling her around.

In The Living Room:

"I wonder what Kyoya and Haruhi are doing?" asked Hikaru. "I bet they are "hanging" out." said Karou. "I am going to go check on them!" said Tamaki, walking over to Haruhi's room. "Haruhi! Kyoya!" he shouted. Tamaki opened the door and walked in to see Kyoya twirling Haruhi around. Tamaki quietly walked out of the room and shut the door slowly. He walked back to the group and sat down. "Well what did you see boss?" asked the twins in unison. "Nothing. Just that my daughter is laughing with the love of her life. And now I know that I shouldn't intrude in their relationship anymore." said Tamaki. "Good job boss!" shouted the twins. 'I wonder how will Tamaki react when Haruhi gives birth.' thought the twins. Not saying anything, just like Haruhi asked them to.


	12. Truth Or Dare

Chapter 12:

**Haruhi and Kyoya sat down on Haruhi's bed. Haruhi was thinking about how Kyoya proposed to her last night. Of course she said yes. She loved Kyoya, that's why she was sure that he would be a good father to Michiko.**

**Kyoya was sitting next to Haruhi, thinking what he just did last night. He asked Haruhi for her hand in marriage. He loved her dearly. And he knew that Haruhi believed him in to be a good father to Michiko.**

**Karou and Hikaru sat next to each other in the couch in Haruhi's living room, playing truth and dare with the other hosts. They sat thinking the same exact thing. 'Haruhi and Kyoya plan to keep the baby a secret. But how?' was the question they always thought of. **

**Ranaka sat in the kitchen playing with the plans for the baby shower. He set down the pen out of his aching hand. And put his head in his hands. He hated the fact that he had to keep this a secret. It was hard to see the other hosts not know about Haruhi and Kyoya. 'Why can't they know already?' was always on his mind.**

**Kyoya and Haruhi walked out into the living room. "Hey Haruhi, Kyoya. Do you guys want to play truth or dare with us?" asked Karou. "Yeah! Come play with us!" said Hikaru. "Okay." Haruhi said. She went to sit down next to the twins when she was swept of her feet by Mori and placed next to Kyoya. "Thanks Mori." said Kyoya. He dipped Haruhi, and kissed her. Mori covered Honey's eyes, who was throwing fit screaming that he wanted to see. "Takashi! Let me see!" Honey squealed. Haruhi and Kyoya broke apart. Haruhi blushed and Kyoya just pushed his glasses up his nose. "Well are we going to play or not?" he said.**

"**Okay Haruhi, I dare you to kiss Takashi on the lips." said Honey, squealing with joy. Haruhi who was in between Kyoya and Mori, looked up at Kyoya. "Fine. But a quick kiss. And it better not mean anything." Kyoya said glaring at Mori. Haruhi leaned in toward Mori and gave him a quick peck. "There! Now I am saying this now! I am not going to kiss anyone else!" Haruhi said. **

"**Okay, Kyoya truth or dare?" asked Tamaki. "Truth." Kyoya stated. "Okay. Kyoya, tell us, why do you love Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya stared at him for second. "I love Haruhi so much because she is the most prettiest, awesome, amazing girl that I ever met. And if anyone were to take her from me I would be heart broken for the rest my life. Knowing that she was my lover, who I LOVED dearly." Kyoya said, blankly. But you can see in his eyes the most brightest light of love. Haruhi sat blushing, looking at the ground. Kyoya wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a light squeeze. "I love you Haruhi." he whispered.**


	13. Just The Beginning

Chapter 13:

"I love you Haruhi." whispered Kyoya. Haruhi sat staring at the floor. "I love you to babe." Haruhi said. Hikaru, Karou, Honey, and not so much Mori, smiled and blushed a little for Haruhi. 'Wow! These two youngsters are the cutest!' they all thought.

One Month till Labor:

It was summer break and Haruhi and Kyoya were staying at one of Kyoya's cabins. Near one of his hospitals, because they knew within the month Haruhi were to give birth to Michiko Kotoko Ootori. Of course, Ranaka approved that they stay together. They were engaged and having a child after all.

"Haruhi, how are you feeling?" asked Kyoya as he sat down next to Haruhi, who was watching The Hunger Games on the couch. "I'm good. I just am so excited to see her when she's born." said Haruhi. Rubbing her stomach in a gentle, motherly way. Kyoya leaned over and kissed the stomach, "Can't wait to meet you Michiko." he whispered. Haruhi got up and walked toward the kitchen. When she returned she had a tub of chocolate chip dough ice cream. "Kyoya, we ran out of ice cream. Can you go run and get me some more. Like right now." said Haruhi, posing with the ice cream in her hand. "Sure. Later though. Trust me you won't be eating that all today." said Kyoya, patting the spot next to him on the couch for Haruhi to sit down. Haruhi waddled over and sat down. She opened the ice cream and ate 10 spoonfuls before closing it and putting it on the floor. "You were right. I don't eat it in one day." Haruhi giggled before cuddling up into Kyoya and closing her eyes. Before she new it she was in a deep sleep.

When Haruhi woke up she was in her bed. When she turned onto her other side she saw Kyoya drooling on top of his laptop. "What a silly guy." said Haruhi. She got up and took the laptop out of his hands. And then put the blankets around him. "Haruhi is that you?" asked Kyoya, half asleep. "Yeah. I was just going to go to the bathroom and come back." said Haruhi. "Oh okay." said Kyoya, who shifted onto his side, covering his head with the pillow. 'Classical Shadow King.' thought Haruhi.

"Crap!" said Haruhi. Her water had just broken. 'What should I do. I don't want to panic Kyoya. But then he is my only hope. Oh what ever! I am calling him!; thought Haruhi. "KYOYA!" she shouted.


	14. Labor Day

**Chapter 14:**

"**KYOYA!" Haruhi shouted. Kyoya woke up startled. "KYOYA OOTORI! COME HERE!" screamed Haruhi. Kyoya jumped out of the bed and ran toward the bathroom. "Babe are you okay?!" shouted Kyoya. He stopped outside the door. "I'm okay. Just that my water broke and I think we need to go to the hospital." said Haruhi calmly. "Okay, just hold on. I am going to call the ambulance and your dad but first, do you want any help." asked Kyoya. Haruhi who was already standing up, waddled to the door and opened it. "Nope! I will be packing my clothes and you go do what you said you were going to do! Okay." said Haruhi, with a smile on her face.**

**20 Minutes Later:**

**Haruhi and Kyoya were sitting in the ambulance heading toward the hospital. They finally just arrived, when Haruhi was being pulled out of the ambulance Ranaka came running from his car toward her. "Okay just breath! Daddy's here! Nothing to worry about." Ranaka said. "Dad, I'm fine. You're the one that needs to breath and chill." said Haruhi.**

**Ranaka walked with Haruhi and Kyoya toward her labor room. He was expecting her to give birth, but he didn't think the baby will be this premature. "Okay, you three will be in room 333." said the nurse. Kyoya, Haruhi and Ranaka walked into the room. And settled in. Haruhi changed into her gown. Ranaka set her stuff in the drawers and compartments. And Kyoya made phone calls to his parents that Michiko was coming and that they can come after the baby is born.**

"**Kyoya! Congratulations! Baby I will be there later to see the baby! Love you! Bye!" said Kyoya's mother before hanging up. Kyoya walked over to Haruhi's side and held her hand. Haruhi told Kyoya that the ocntractions were 2 minutes apart when. "This sucks!" thought Haruhi, as she clutched Kyoya's hand. "Breath Baby. Breath." said Kyoya, rubbing Haruhi's forehead. Ranaka stood on the other side of Haruhi and was crying tears of joy. As well as tears of pain, from seeing his daughter in pain.**

"**Hello, Mrs. Fukjioka. You might remember me I am Dr. Stalk. I am here to check how you are doing." said Dr. Stalk. He checked Haruhi, he stood up and whispered to the nurse. "Okay it looks like you will be giving labor," started the doctor walking over to the sink to wash his hands, "so we are going to transport you to the labor room. And we are going to get you ready for having your baby." **

**Kyoya, Ranaka and Haruhi looked at each other. "I'm sorry but the boyfriend is only allowed to be in the room when she's giving birth. So if you will please come with me Mr. Fukjioka, I will show you to the waiting room." said the nurse. While she showed Ranaka to the room. Haruhi and Kyoya were transported to the labor room. "Ready babe." asked Kyoya. "Yep!" said Haruhi.**


	15. Time to meet Michiko

Chapter 15:

**Haruhi and Kyoya walked into the Labor Room and settled in. Haruhi shut her eyes as another contraction hit. "CRAP! This is harder than anything!" said Haruhi, clutching her stomach. Kyoya walked over and clutched her hand. "It's okay babe. Right now after you give birth you won't feel the pain. Okay." said Kyoya, nonchalantly. Haruhi closed her eyes, and squeezed Kyoya's hand so hard her knuckles turned white. "Ow." whispered Kyoya, as he bit his lip.**

"**Okay. We are ready to proceed in the labor." said Dr. Stalk. "I'm ready. Can I just get this baby out of me already." said Haruhi. **

**15 Minute Later:**

"**Here you go. Michiko Kotoko Ootori, born July 23 2013." said Dr. Stalk, holding the crying baby out to Haruhi. Haruhi held the baby and stroked its small, fragile face. "Kyoya. Don't you want to hold your child?" asked Haruhi. Kyoya walked over and looked at the baby's face. "I don't know how to hold one." said Kyoya, a little embarrassed. "Like this." said Haruhi handing the baby to Kyoya and guiding his arms around the baby. When Kyoya finally had control of holding the baby. He sat down on a chair and cradled the baby. "Hi. It's me, your father. I love you so much! You're the best thing that has happen to me along with your mother." said Kyoya looking up at Haruhi. Kyoya wiped the falling tear from his cheek. "I love my new family." he said.**

**Two Days Later:**

**Kyoya and Haruhi walked into Haruhi's apartment, with their new family member. They settled in and put the baby to sleep. When everything was down they lounged in the living room watching movies and eating popcorn. Ranaka was watching the baby. "Well. I think we should call the other hosts over and tell them about Michiko." said Haruhi. Kyoya nodded in agreement and text Mori, Honey, Hikaru, Karou and Tamaki, and invited them over to Haruhi's house.**


	16. The Host's Meet Michiko

Chapter 16:

"Kyoya! Is anyone here?" shouted Tamaki, as he knocked on Haruhi's apartment door. "Coming!" said Haruhi. She opened the door and made room for all the hosts to come in. "Sit down. Kyoya will be out in a second. He's just finishing up some stuff that needed to be down. Let me go check on him." Haruhi said before leaving out of the room. Haruhi walked into Michiko's room and looking as Kyoya got her dressed. "Are you ready babe?" asked Haruhi, walking over and helping Kyoya with socks. "Yeah. Let's go." said Kyoya.

Kyoya and Haruhi walked towards the living room. Haruhi walked in first. "Okay guys. So me and Kyoya have something to show you as well as tell you." said Haruhi. She gestured for Kyoya to come into the room. 'Gasp!' Everyone jaws opened, except the twins. "Everyone I will like you to meet mine and Haruhi's daughter. Michiko Kotoko Ootori." said Kyoya showing Michiko so everyone can see. "She is so cute!" shouted Honey as he walked over to the baby. "Mitskuni, be careful." said Mori as he followed Honey, not just to keep an eye on him, but to see the baby as well. "So that's how she looks! I knew she would be cute! Especially since we knew." said the twins in unison walking over to the baby.

Everybody was around Haruhi, Kyoya and Michiko, except Tamaki. "YOU HAVE A BABY!." Tamaki shouted, jumping out of his seat. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! AND KYOYA IS THE FATHER!" Tamaki shouted some more. "Tamaki-senpai, it was accident what happened between me and Kyoya. So we decided to keep the baby anyway." said Haruhi, holding Michiko. She walked over to Tamaki and gestured for him to sit down. Once Tamaki was set down, Haruhi handed him Michiko.

Tamaki glared at Michiko for a second before laughing. "She is so beautiful." he whispered. "So that's our show. Now our tell is that, Kyoya and me are engaged. And that we are inviting you all to our wedding." said Haruhi showing all of them her ring finger. "Wait! We almost forgot. Haruhi and me decided that we want all of you guys to be legal godparents of Michiko." said Kyoya. All the hosts smiled in agreement.

For the rest of the day all the hosts stayed in Haruhi's house watching the baby and playing with her. The twins compared her to Haruhi and Kyoya. Honey made her look adorable. Mori showed her fighting moves for when she grows up. And Tamaki just played with her, held her, cradled her. Haruhi and Kyoya stood at the side watching all the hosts. "I truly do love you Kyoya." said Haruhi. "I love you to." said Kyoya kissing Haruhi on the forehead.


	17. I Now Pronounce You Husband and Wife

Chapter 17:

1 year later:

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the priest at Kyoya's and Haruhi's wedding, "You may now kiss the bride." Kyoya dipped Haruhi and kissed her on the lips. Everyone around them cheered. Even Michiko who was now 1 years old. Kyoya and Haruhi walked down the isle, happily married and got into the carriage. They then headed toward the reception room.

20 Minutes:

Music was jamming. People were talking and drinking and eating. Haruhi and Kyoya sat at the long table with Hikaru, Karou, Tamaki, Mori and Honey. 'Klink' 'Klink' "I would like to congratulate Haruhi and Kyoya in their new family and marriage. I want the best for them. And my granddaughter Michiko." said Ranaka. Everyone cheered and clapped as he sat down. "Alright everybody. Please make room on the dance floor for a performance by Kyoya and the rest of the hosts." said the DJ. Everybody went back to their seats and made room for all the hosts. Kyoya was in the front while Mori, Honey, Karou, Hikaru and Tamaki filed in after him. "This dance if for my beautiful wife Haruhi Ootori." said Kyoya. Then the music started.

"Baby! Baby! Baby! Ooh!" sang Kyoya, as the rest of the hosts danced in the back ground. Hikaru and Karou did the shuffle. Mori and Honey did break dance and Tamaki did dub step. Haruhi just sat and laughed as her husband and friends sang and danced to "Baby!" by Justin Bieber. Kyoya then walked over to Haruhi and took her hand. Kyoya pulled Haruhi towards the dance floor. "What are you doing?" asked Haruhi through a giggle. "We are going to dance like a real couple." Kyoya said. He picked up Haruhi and twirled around. The other hosts gathered around them and covered Haruhi, as Kyoya ripped off the top layer of her dress. Revealing a knee high white laced dress.

"DJ if you please." said Kyoya. The DJ put on a the song "My Immortal." By Evanecnese. "Right now. At this moment. You are going to dance like nobody is watching. You are going to dance like it's the ned of the world." whispered Kyoya. Haruhi and Kyoya slowed danced. The other Host's waited at the side. (Of course girls asked them to dance.)

**"There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you. I Love You.3"**


End file.
